


Sugar and Spice (And Everything Nice!)

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of pre-relationship story stuff, And so is Hecate!!!, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like absolutely head over heels, Pippa is totally smitten, Post-Episode: s02e10 A New Dawn, Useless lesbian Hecate Hardbroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: 5 times Pippa left a gift for Hecate + the one time she didn’t.Established Hicsqueak (very early stages though!) where Pippa cannot contain the gay feelings she has for Hecate, so she keeps leaving little presents for her Hiccup to find.





	Sugar and Spice (And Everything Nice!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically binge watched both seasons of TWW over the past couple days because I saw some Hicsqueak gifs on my dash. I do not regret a thing! Hecate is so fucking gay it hurts, and Pippa is such a high femme it’s ridiculous!! Also, I would die for both of them.
> 
> Anyway! On to the story!

Pippa Pentangle was in love! Oh, how glorious it felt to finally let her feelings out so freely and to have them reciprocated! The halls of Miss Pentangle’s Academy for Witches seemed even brighter these past few days, with vines crawling and curling amongst the walls to bloom pink roses, the days always bright and sunny. The students immediately took notice of their Head Mistress’ overly chipper mood, making a public tally of how many times Miss Pentangle sighed dramatically and wistfully while looking off into the distance. They all knew why she was acting this way, and they couldn’t have been happier that she was in a happy relationship. The previous week Pippa had finally cornered Hecate Hardbroom, the most dense and oblivious woman, and demanded that they be girlfriends.

* * *

It all happened after their overdue reunion at Cackle’s Academy and the subsequent drama involving the whole ‘Will Ada Cackle truly step down as Head Mistress?’ debacle, Pippa had spoken to dear Hecate in great length to clear the waters once Ada was rightfully reinstated. She found herself in fortnightly mirror calls with her Hiccup, talking about her day, listening to her best friend grumble on about Mildred and her gang getting into trouble again. Before she could stop herself, she had asked when the taller witch was free, her rushed words fuelled by excitement and something else… Desire, perhaps? To see her friend in person sooner rather than later. Hecate seemed surprised – well, her face remained ever stoic – but answered that she would have to check her schedule, but if she did find free time that she would let Pippa know.

Days after that call, Pippa had grown tired of waiting for Hecate to get back to her and truth be told she was a little worried that she’d forgotten. So, she decided to send the taller witch a little gift to remind her. With the flick of her wrist, and in a flourish of pink mist, her gift was transported to Hecate’s desk in her potions room.

Unfortunately for Hecate, she was in the middle of teaching the second years when the ridiculously pink teddy bear holding a love heart appeared on her desk. She was explaining the steps to creating a shrinking potion when the eyesore popped up out of nowhere, causing the girls to dissolve into giggles. Hecate stiffened and glared at the toy, willing the blush to keep away from her cheeks lest she embarrass herself further in front of the girls.

“Miss Hardbroom, it looks like it’s got a note attached to it. Who is it from?” Enid, ever the cheeky girl, piped up as she tried to lean forward for a better look.

“Silence!” Hecate snapped while she snatched up the toy, plucking the note that was hanging from the heart it held between its hands with her thumb and forefinger like it was diseased.

‘My dearest Hiccup,  
I hope you haven’t forgotten to make time for little old me. It’s been days since we’ve spoken, and I was getting worried. I hope to talk to you soon!  
Hugs and kisses,  
Your Pipsqueak x’

Hecate could feel her heart thundering in her chest. She scrunched up the note and sent it away with magic – although the girls didn’t know that she had sent it straight to her own room, and it sat on her bedside table all neat and uncrumpled. As for the teddy she merely took it off of her desk and into the drawer while she stared down each girl, almost daring them to giggle.

“So, who was it from?” Mildred, foolish Mildred asked.

“Who else could it be from? It’s pink, so it has to be Miss Pentangle!” Felicity answered with an excited smile.

“Enough, girls! Get to work! Or else I’ll give you all detention!” Miss Hardbroom shouted and the girls all jumped in their seats before scrabbling to get started on the shrinking potion.

Hecate turned around, so she wasn’t facing the girls and internally fumed at Pippa for embarrassing her so thoroughly in front of her students. Later that day, once most of the girls were heading to bed, Hecate sighed as she settled into the chair in front of the mirror. She waited until her reflection rippled and shifted to a view of Pippa getting ready for bed. Pippa had just shrugged a pink fluffy robe on when she noticed Hecate in her mirror. She beamed, not at all concerned about her state of undress, and sat herself down in front of the mirror.

“Did you get my present?” The sunny blonde asked as she gazed adoringly at her friend.

“Yes… Unfortunately, you sent it while I was in the middle of a class,” Hecate answered in her usual clipped pace.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry Hiccup,” Pippa tried to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand. “I didn’t realise.”

“You couldn’t have waited until after school hours Pippa?”

“I just really wanted to see you again.”

Hecate fell silent for a moment, deliberating on the precise words she was going to say. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she looked up into the blonde’s eyes and smiled indulgently.

“I’ll forgive you just this once, Pippa Pentangle,” She grumbled. “But the next time you decide to send over a tacky gift, please do it when you know that my students aren’t around.”

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” Pippa sounded like a reprimanded school girl before sending her friend a very cheeky wink.


End file.
